Fukurou Hito
Fukurou Hito (lit. Hidden Owl, roughly) is the new Zanpakuto of Keigai Honrui after his fight with Koushou Takerami for unknown reasons. Sealed State When sealed, Fukurou Hito is a katana with a square guard and brown handle. Hanging from the handle is a small wooden ball with the kanji for spirit carved onto it. The release phrase is Seme goshujin Ejiki (lit. Attack your Pray). Shikai When entering Shikai, Fukurou Hito takes the shape of a Naginata with a thick wooden pole and broad/flat blade. The staff portion is wrapped in a white bandage and the blade emits a blue reaitsu. Abilities Yajiru (lit. 'Hoot'')- Keigai will tap his blade and emit a low pitched ring that sounds like an Owl's hoot. The sound will warp the targets reiatsu and cause it to flux making movment harder and the use of Kido lower. Fuminshou (lit. Insomnia)- Keigai will slowly wipe his blade creating a pinkish aura to emit. The aura will mix with the surronding area and infect the target. The aura will cause the target to become incredibly tired and slow there movments. When they are infected Keigai can also ask them any question and get a straight answer. Metsuki (lit. Expression of the Eyes)- Keigai will look at his target and create a link between his and their mind. With this he can invade and target them from the inside. While he is inside their mind, his eyes become thin slits. Bankai In Bankai, Fukurou Hito becomes Fukurou Suko Pinguki (lit. Owl Scoping from the Tree). It becomes a shinken with no guard and a purple handle. When releasing his Zanpakuto into Bankai, a large all black skeleton apparition appears behind him and attacks on command. Bankai Abilities Metsuki (lit. Expression of the Eyes)- Keigai will glance at his opponent giving them short term paralysis. The skeleton can also use this ability in order to see into the targets mind. There the skeleton will set the mind "aflame" with a black fire. Fukurou Kibo (lit. Owl Structure)- The large black skeleton will break down and reform as a black owl skeleton structure. It can know fly and release balls of black fire upon the target. Meian (lit. Light and Darkness)- Keigai will clap his hands. One eye will go all white and one will go all black. At all times one eye should be closed. When the black eye is closed the white eye will let the user see into the targets mind and alter their decisions. When the white eye is closed the black eye will activate and release a steady black fire to rain from the sky. When both eyes are open, Keigai has the power to change destiny itself. This ability costs part of Keigai's own life to use. Makurayami (lit. Total Darkness)- The skeletons special attack, where it summons thousnads of black flaming rods. The rods are all sharp and are set with black fire. On Keigai's command, the rods will fly into the target delivering over one hundred strikes into the target. After the attack his been done, the rods will explode and the remaining matter will form into a black dome. Here, Keigai will ask for the targets final words and kill him/her. Trivia * His new Zanpakuto, Fukurou Hito is based off an Owl's eyes and Sasuke Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan ability Susanoo.